Hanyou Love
by XoXoXR5XoXoX
Summary: Kagome a half inu demon and half miko along side her best friend sango a demon slayer attend a new school called shikon high that is meant for mikos, demons, priests, half demons and all alike. as they take on the challenge of a new school will they find love? sorry my summary sucks but the story is great. kag/inu with kikyo bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Hanyou's Love

Kagome's POV

Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am from Tokyo Japan. I am 16 and a junior in high school. I recently just transferred to shikon no tama with my best friend sango taija. The thing about this new school though, is that it's a school for mikos, monks,demon slayers, demons and half demons. The main reason we transferred to this school is because we of course are not normal. Sango is a demon slayer and a tempered one too. Sango had a brother but he died in a car accident along with their parents. As for me, well I am a half demon and a miko. My dad was a full dog demon and my mom was also a half demon but also half miko, so I have ¾ of demon blood in me and ¼ miko blood in me. It may seem as my miko side is weak cause I don't have that much miko in me but that's wrong. In fact my miko is as strong as my demon blood because I'm the shikon miko. My mom and dad were on there way to the hospital to deliver my baby brother when an enraged demon came out of no where and killed them both. Since my family was and still is rich, I was able to live on my own until the day I found sango sitting on the road and took her in, so since then we have been living together.

*Beep, beep, beep* I reached my hand out from under my blankets finally shutting up my alarm clock. I glanced at the time and realized that it was 6:25, so I got up and walked into my walk in closet to pick out my outfit for the first day of my new school. I finally emerge from my closet with the perfect outfit, a blue and whit flowered dress with a brown belt around the waist and knee high brown wedged high heel boots. I put my chosen clothes on to my now b=made bed and go into my private bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I'm done my shower I dry my hair and start to curl it into nice soft curls that rest on my lower back. Once I am done with that I go over to my bed and pull on my outfit and go over to my vanity to put on some finishing touches to my final look. I put on a nice long silver chain with a silver key on it, white peacock feathered earrings, and white and blue bangles on my right hand. I top it all off with black eyeliner, mascara light blueish silver eye shadow and clear lip gloss. By the time I am done it's already 7:30 so I rush downstairs to grab a quick breakfast.

When I get to the kitchen I grab a muffin and bottle of water. As I was sitting down sango came rushing down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of turquoise tight skinny jeans, a brown braided belt and a pink of the shoulder top. She also had on a long heart shaped silver pendant, pink and white bangles on her right hand. She had on light pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, pink lip gloss and her long hair was down and straightened so it reached the small of her back. She quickly grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of sunny-D and sat down next to me.

"morning Kagome" sango said to me "are you excited for the our first day at shikon high?"

"I'm kinda nervous to be honest, I mean there is going be demons, not that I really care but not all demons are to friendly about being aroung half demons especially with miko powers. Member I have always been an outcast." I said.

''Kagome," sango sighed "it doesn't matter what race you are just be proud of who and what you are. You are the strongest half demon I know and with the miko blood in you that makes you even stronger, I mean you don't just have any miko blood in you , you have SHIKON MIKO blood in you and that's what makes you so special. Now lets get going we don't want to be late for our first day of school." And with that sango shot up and out of the house and to our cars and I to followed also not wanting to be late.

When I got to the car sango was already bouncing in the passenger's suit as I slipped into the drivers seat. As we drove off sango leaned over and turned on the radio and the song die young comes on and I start sing to it while sango just sits there starring at mein shock.

As the song finishes we pull into the school parking lot. When I park the car sango turns to me after getting over her shock and asks

"where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I don't know I just do" was my reply.

An dwith that we both walked off to the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**No thank you **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

***Normal POV***

As kagome and Sango started to walk towards the building they were stopped by kagome running into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" said the person kagome ran into.

"Why don't you you're the one who is walking like your drunk!" said kagome.

"Do you know who you are talking to I am Kikyo Nagasaki and you are treading on dangerous grounds" sneered Kikyo.

"Well hello but as you can tell I don't really give a fudge who you are but if your gonna make threats I thought that I would warn you before hand that I will kick your bony ass before you can do anything to me" said a smirking kagome.

"Oh, I see now, your just a stupid half breed, well I got some news for you half breed, the only one who will be kicking who's ass will be me because you are nothing." said Kikyo and by this time most of the students who had heard the confrontation going on gathered around them including a super cute group of boys and along with them were two girl.

One of the boys had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple v-neck t-shirt, his hair was black and he had it in a short pony tail. Another boy with marks on his face and a crescent moon on his forehead and he was wearing a hair of grey skinny jeans and a dark blue v-neck t-shirt and his silver hair was pulled in to a high pony tail. There was also a boy similar to him, he had on black skinny jeans and a v-neck t-shirt and his sliver hair was straight and was falling over his shoulders and on top of his head sat a pair of white dog ears. Another boy was wearing blue skinny jeans and a green v-neck t-shirt with his black hair pulled into a high pony tail with a brown sweat band. One of the girls with them was dressed in an emerald green skirt with a yellow tank top and black knee high, high heeled boots and her red hair was wavy and ended a few inches bellow her shoulders. The other girl wore black shorts that ended at her mid- thigh and had a high waste and a neon-pink v-neck t-shirt and her dark brown hair fell down over her shoulders.

"Oh really so you think I am just a stupid half breed, well I KNOW your nothing but a sleaze bag who cant keep her legs closed. I can smell all of the men on you right now and don't you dare call me a stupid half breed again other wise I will make sure that you wont be able to talk" Sneered a pissed off kagome.

"Oh really well lets see about that you stupid disgusting half breed!" said Kikyo then 'slap' was heard. Kikyo slapped kagome and then from there everything went down hill. Kagome slapped Kikyo back and then tackled her to the ground beating the living daylights out of her. It took Sango with the help of the two girls that were in the group of boys to get kagome off Kikyo. They finally did get her of Kikyo but nothing could be said about the damage done to Kikyo. Actually Kikyo was very lucky that she wasn't unconseissous and that she came out with minimal injuries such as a busted lip and a few scratches her and there but overall nothing major. When Kikyo was able to stand up she just took off with her small posse behind her. Sango then turned to the two girls and said

Thanks for helping me get my friend off Kikyo, and by the way I'm Sango and the girl who just gave Kikyo the beating of her life is Kagome."

"Hello I'm Rin and the girl beside me is Ayame" said Rin.

"Hey" said Kagome "thanks for pulling me off her if you didn't who knows ho much trouble she and I would have been in."

"No problem and besides that slut got what she deserved, we have always been wanting to do that to her but never really got the courage too." said Ayame.

Just then the group of boys walked up to them.

"That was quite the beating you gave Kikyo over there." said the boy in the purple shirt.

"Well she did get what she deserved." said Kagome "oh and by the way I'm Kagome and my friend over here is Sango."

"Well nice to meet you guys and I'm Miroku and these guys are my friends over here. The one in the red is Inuyasha, the one in the green is Koga and the one in blue is Sesshomaru Inuyasha's older bro-."

But Miroku never got to finish his sentence for he was cut off with a loud squeal that came from Kagome.

***Kagome's POV***

'As soon as I heard Miroku say Sesshomaru I knew for sure that it was him' I thought. And without a second thought I squealed really loud cutting off Miroku and ran to Sesshomaru and jumped into his arms. He surprisingly caught me and spun me around just like old times.

He set me down and gave me a big hug. Then he let me go and said

"Hey Kag's how have you been?"

"Wow I haven't seen you in like forever and all I get is a hey, wow thanks fluffy glad to know that you missed me too" I said.

"Must you call me that infuriating name?" said Fluffy.

"Lol, yes I must." I replied.

I then looked behind us and saw the rest of the group staring at us. The first one to speak up was Rin and she asked the one question everyone was dying to know, "how do you guys know each other?"

"Well it's kind of a long story and Sango and I still need to find the office but, I was wondering if you guys could help us out?" I said and when I saw all of them nod I then asked

"And maybe at lunch we could all get together and I could tell you guys the story about how fluffy and I know each other?" and I again saw them nod so I gave them a bright smile back to which they also smiled.

And with that all off us were on our way into the school.

**Authors Note: I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter an din the previous one and I would also like to thank all of the people who reviewed my story and I am also sorry that this chapter is kind of short I will start to make them longer as I go along and my next chapter should be up soon so please review. oh also I have another story and I would love if you guys could check it out. Thanks, until next time.**

**Sydney **


	3. Chapter 3

**How I Met Fluffy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**Kagome- 16**

**Inuyasha- 16**

**Sesshomaru- 17**

**Rin- 16**

**Koga- 16**

**Sango- 16**

**Miroku- 16**

**Ayame- 16**

**Jaken- 17**

**Bankotsu- 16**

**Jankotsu- 16**

***Kagome's POV***

After the group all went into the school and got kagome her schedule from the office they all went to the library because they all had a free period. When they got there they all sat in the back corner of the library on the bean bag chairs.

"So kagome how do you Sesshomaru know each other?" asked Miroku.

"And why do you call him fluffy?" asked a snickering Inuyasha but quickly shut up when Sesshomaru gave him a death glare.

"Well Inuyasha to answer your question I call him fluffy because of his tail, it's so soft and just well fluffy." I said

"Well that makes sense but it still doesn't explain how you guys know each other." said Ayame.

"Ok, well when I was nine…"

***Flashback***

"Honey we are going to bring you a baby brother, so Sesshomaru will be watching you ok?" said kagome's dad

"Ok daddy, you and mommy stay safe, I will see you when you get back." said kagome

"Ok sweetie, bye." said kagome's dad

"Bye daddy." said kagome

"Come on kags, let's go and get you a snack." said Sesshomaru.

"Ok fluffy, then can you help me with my home work?" asked kagome.

"Sure" answered Sesshomaru.

And with that they went into the kitchen and got a snack then went upstairs to kagome's room to finish her home work. Afterwards when everything was finished they found themselves on the couch watching the news. While watching they saw the worst thing they could possibly ever see. There was talk about a murder, a male demon and a female pregnant half demon, both Inu's, the screen then displayed a picture of the wreck and of the victims. Both kagome and Sesshomaru knew in that instant that it was kagome's parents. Kagome then burst out crying and Sesshomaru brought her into his arms and started rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. But the one thing he knew for certain was that things weren't going to be the same ever again.

***End of Flashback***

"ya, so that's how we know each other, and from that day forward he was always with me until I turned 14 in human years." said kagome

Everyone was looking at her with sadness in there eyes and they looked at Sesshomaru with understanding and they had a look of surprise also.

"Wait so that's why you were always almost never home?" asked Inuyasha while looking sesshomaru's way.

"Yes, he practically raised me, especially in my most important years when I need him the most." said a smiling kagome

"Wow who knew that sesshy had a soft side." said a smirking koga, but was instantly silenced by a glare from said man.

"He was so good to me and helped me through the ups and downs of my life, and it was also so much fun, but the funniest part of me growing up with him was the way he reacted when I fist got my period." said a slightly giggling kagome.

"Really?! Tell us exactly how he reacted." said a giggling Rin. Rin had no hard feelings for kagome nor was she jealous in any way. she could tell that kagome had a hard life and Sesshomaru was she had to help her.

"Well it all started like this, so it was a normal day and then it happened….."Started kagome "I was 11 years old…."

***Flashback***

Kagome was upstairs in her room getting changed. as she was changing into her jeans she noticed blood on the crotch of her pyjama pants. she didn't know what else to do except for scream for Sesshomaru and within an instant he was in her room.

"Fluffy… why am I bleeding in I place where I shouldn't be bleeding from?" asked a frightened kagome

"Well you see kags.. It's umm normal for girls to bleeding in that specific place one each month." said a slightly red faced Sesshomaru

"I don't understand why I have to bleed though." said a now curious kagome.

"Umm… well you see….."Started a now completely red faced and embarrassed Sesshomaru**.**

***End of Flashback* **

"And I don't need to tell you guys the rest of what he explained to me because I know that all of you already know the whole process, but needless to say though I was grateful for all of the stuff and explaining he did I t was one of the akwardest conversations I have ever had." said a blushing kagome, while the others were all in a fit of laughter and rolling on the floor and Sesshomaru was just sitting on his chair with a slight red hint to his cheeks while trying to look innocent which only made the others laugh even harder. But what really got everyone to shut up was a death glare given by kagome. Kagome and Sesshomaru then burst out laughing while the others looked confused.

"I taught her everything she knows including that look." said a chuckling Sesshomaru

"Yup, fluffy was one of the best teachers I ever had." said a now grinning kagome. Once everyone had clamed down the bell rang signalling for the end of the period, so they all got up and headed towards their lockers to gather their books and head for class.

**Authors Note: I am sorry about any grammar of spelling mistakes I may have and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I also felt like posting this chapter today because it is my birthday and I decided to give you all a present from me to you. also I decided to use Jaken in this story as one of sesshomaru's friends seeing as he is older than the rest of the group and it would be fair for him to have someone his own age and Bankotsu and Jankotsu will be introduced shortly. So I promise I will update as soon as possible and PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks, until next time.**

**Sydney :)**


End file.
